It Goes in Circles
by Whimsical Lady
Summary: None of her friends or acquaintances have ever noticed Tea in that way before. So what happens when two rivals do within a week of each other? (SetoTeaJoey)
1. Chapter 1

A new story in celebration of my birthday. Yay!  
  
It's just a short chapter but tell me what you think.

...vV...Vv...  
  
Pens scratched around her as Tea bent her head over her math work. Today it was algebra and while Tea didn't find it overly difficult it was time consuming. A loud exhale drew her attention to her right. A boy sat clutching two handfuls of his blond hair and glaring at his book.  
  
"Having trouble Joey?"  
  
"No kidding, I think this is impossible."  
  
"Not impossible." said Tea, as she shifted her chair over so that she could see his work. "Just very difficult." She flashed a grin up at him then turned back to his exercises.  
  
Joey kept his eyes on the ceiling. 'It's nice of Tea to help but honestly, there's no point. Some people are smart and some aren't. It's hopeless. Mind you that's never stopped Tea before.'  
  
"I have it" Tea cried drawing Joey's attention back to the cursed Math. "See here where you divide? It means you end up with fractions of x. That would eventually get you the right answer but it's easier if you leave dividing till the end that way you only have to deal with whole numbers."  
  
Joey nodded. "'Kay, that makes sense."  
  
"Great, now try that problem, see if this way works better for you." Joey picked up his abandoned pen and looked at the problem. He scribbled some working before getting to an answer of X=4.  
  
"Is that right?" he asked.  
  
"Well it's what I got, so if not we can be wrong together."  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't get it wrong. Thanks Tea."  
  
"No problem Joey. We still have half the period left so if we get going then we won't have Math homework." So saying Tea grinned and went back to her work. Joey followed suit.  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Joey slammed his book shut just as the bell went, Tea had finished with 5 minutes to spare. In the rush of students packing their bags and leaving Tea knocked her pencil case sideways. It landed spilling it's contents into the lap of the person to her left. She cringed.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba."  
  
At the start of the year this block of three desks in a row had been assigned to Kaiba, Joey and her. In an effort to keep the peace she had taken the middle seat. This didn't appear to do much to stem the hostilities.  
  
The youth next to her turned expressionless blue eyes her way before surveying the mess in his lap. Without a word he picked up the strewn debri, packed it back into the case, placed it on the desk then stood up and left. Tea watched him go. 'Good thing I cleaned out the pencil shavings last night, that could of been a lot messier.'  
  
"Hey Tea, don't mind moneybags." Joey was already standing his bag slung round his shoulders, he was holding out Tea's bag.  
  
"Thanks" she said taking the bag from him to put her pencil case in. Once the bag was zipped she stood slinging it on to her back.  
  
As some of the last to leave the room the two friends didn't have to push their way to the door. Just through the threshold Tea glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh Damn! I have English, that's the other side of the school. I've got to go." She began to hurry away.  
  
Joey called out to her as she went. "Meet you by the gates. I'll walk you to your bus stop since Yugi's sick."  
  
Tea waved in acknowledgment but continued to hurry away.  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Joey leant back against the school fence, staring at the sky. 'I'm going to fail Math this year. I need to pass to get the qualifications but there is just no way, it's like another language.'  
  
Tea captured his attention then by sprinting up to him before collapsing against the fence beside him clutching her chest.  
  
"Hey Tea, you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
She waved off his concern still gasping for breath. When she had sufficient oxygen to reply she smiled and said. "I'm fine, I was just in a hurry because I didn't want you waiting"  
  
He put up his hands. "Hey if it's in the interests of you not passing out I am willing to wait a few more minutes"  
  
She giggled "Such a gentleman"  
  
"Yup" He bowed offering her his arm like a knight in one of those old movies. When she accepted he began to lead her down the street.  
  
As they passed by a group of girls from their school they heard. "I didn't know Tea and Joey were an item."  
  
The two friends exchanged a look then bust into peels of laughter. They laughed so hard that they had trouble walking and had to support each other as they staggered down the road.  
  
After their giggles stopped they lapsed into an easy silence and Joey's thoughts returned to the evils of Math.  
  
"Hey Joey?"  
  
He turned to look at the smaller brunette on his arm. "Yeah."  
  
"Is something the matter? You seem awfully quiet."  
  
Joey smiled. 'Should of known that I couldn't keep anything from her.' "It's just this Maths thing. I need to pass but I don't know if I can."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Why don't you get a tutor?"  
  
"They cost like tons."  
  
"Not if it's one of your friends. I'm free Thursday after school."  
  
He stopped and turned to look at her. "You would really do that for me?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure, Was what I did today helpful?"  
  
"Definitely" They started towards the bus stop again.  
  
"Then it's settled" Tea pointed to Joey's watch. "Don't you have to be at work in 20 minutes."  
  
"Oh damn. You're right. See ya Tea."  
  
With that said he turned sprinting down the road knocking people aside in his hurry. This made Tea smile ruefully. 'Same old Joey, but we wouldn't have him any other way' She waved until he turned a corner and was lost from her sight. Then she continued down the street toward her bus stop. She halted when she saw someone gazing up at a map of the bus routes and rocking back and forward in an agitated manner. Taking pity on the person who by their size was only a child she approached tapping them on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me but do you need he- Oh Mokuba."  
  
The boy, because it was him, looked relieved. "Tea! I am so glad to see you. The driver didn't show up to collect me from school so I thought I would catch the bus but I don't know which one."  
  
"Poor thing. Where are you trying to get to, home or Kaiba Corp?"  
  
"Kaiba Corp. Big Brother is working late tonight."  
  
"No problem let me just have a look here." She examined the map and schedule. "Here we are. You need to catch the number 32 which arrives in a quarter of an hour then at the top of Main Street you need to change to the number 16."  
  
She looked down at the child at her side. He looked confused and rather worried. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll come with you, I have nowhere I urgently have to be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. In the mean time I think you need cheering up." said Tea eyeing the ice-cream store across the road.  
  
"Um ... I don't have enough money on me."  
  
"No worries it's my treat."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Definitely" So saying she took the young boy's hand and led him across the street. "Which flavor do you like?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Yay. A kindred spirit, me too."  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Seto Kaiba, C.E.O of one of the biggest gaming companies in the world, was sitting at his desk typing. He looked up when there was a disturbance at the entrance to his office.  
  
"Knock, Knock." A familiar head peered around the door at him. He was shocked to see it was Tea Gardener.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my building?"  
  
She stuck her nose in the air. "Returning something of vital importance that you lost."  
  
"I haven't lost anything."  
  
"I beg to differ" She stepped into the room fully then reached out into the hall way and pulled someone in after her.  
  
"Mokuba." The shock was clear in the elder males voice.  
  
"Hey Big Brother. The car never came to pick me up but then I found Tea so she brought me here. She brought me an ice-cream, we had lots of fun."  
  
"Huh" Seto snorted then looked at the girl. "I assume you will want reimbursement."  
  
Tea glared at him. "Mokuba is my friend, it was a pleasure to spend time with him." The younger boy flushed at the praise.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Tea spoke. "You're welcome."  
  
Seto looked at her oddly so she clarified. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you had said thank-you, it's what a decent person would have done. My mistake."  
  
So saying she turned and flounced from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the response has been overwhelming. Thank you all so much. So, I presume everyone has figured out who the love triangle is between.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

...vV...Vv...

"Ahhh!... Be late, be late. Please be running late." Tèa sprinted down the street, her school bag colliding harshly with her hip on every step. The prayer was addressed to the bus whose stop she was now racing to.

Skidding around the corner she saw her intended ride pulling away from the curb.

"Gahh! Nooo!" She put on a burst of speed and lunged at the bus door landing on the runner board just as the vehicle began to pick up speed. Clinging to the side of the bus with one hand she pounded furiously on the door with the other. The driver failed to notice her.

She redoubled her efforts adding some verbal encouragement to the mix. "Hey! Stop! Let me on!" The driver continued to stare straight ahead.

The bus took a corner with out slowing down and it's stowaway passenger had to desist in her pounding of the door to hold on with both hands. She did not, however, stop screaming.

The bus finally jerked to a halt at a bus stop that was about a kilometre down the road from where Tèa had got on. Stepping back on to the pavement Tèa adjusted her school uniform and waited for the doors to open. When they did she climbed on and stood with her money in her hand waiting for the driver to tell her what the fare was to school.

"That will be $4."

"What? But I'm only going to be on for 3 stops."

The driver smirked. "I'm sorry but I will have to charge you for the full journey."

Understanding dawned on Tèa's face. "You knew." Looking at the smug look on the drivers face and realizing there was little she could do she paid then stomped down the aisle to find a seat.

...vV...Vv...

"You will never believe the completely horrible morning I have had." Tèa announced as she threw herself into her seat between Joey and Kaiba. It was math again, second period. She was late to school and as such she had missed seeing any of her friends before the first bell. This was the first opportunity to talk to any of them.

Joey grinned over at his friend sprawled in her chair. 'God, even when she's being clumsy she's graceful'

"So what happened, did you break a nail?"

Tèa glared at the blonde. "I am going to ignore that completely sexist remark. But I'd watch my back were I you!"

Joey ducked his head, still smiling.

"Anyway" continued Tèa. "I had the worst ever ride to school." She recounted her disastrous bus trip. "And so he knew the whole time. Can you imagine? It must be illegal."

Joey looked suitably horrified. "Must be."

"I can't believe that ... that..."

"Bastard?"

"Yes! I mean he should be fired. Or at the very least hung, drawn and quartered." Tèa broke of at the snort from her left. When she turned she saw Seto Kaiba sitting there, as impassive as always, reading a book. He looked up as if he could feel her eyes upon him. Reaching into a pocket of his uniform he offered her a folded piece of paper.

"It's from Mokuba." he said as she took it. Then he went back to his book.

Tèa glanced over at Joey who was watching with interest. She looked at the piece of paper. Her name was inscribed on the front in childish hand writing. She opened it up and read:

Dear Tèa,

Please, you've got to help me! Big Brother has a late meeting on Friday and I can't go. Seto is planning on getting this evil, stinky baby-sitter (I'm not kidding - she smells weird.) Could you please, please, please baby sit me. I'll be your slave forever, just don't let the evil cabbage lady near me.

From Mokuba

P.S. Big Brother doesn't know that I've asked you, I told him that this was a thank you note.

Tèa stuffed a hand into her mouth to stifle her laughter. Tapping Seto on the arm and ignoring his look she handed him the note. He glared at her but read it through quickly. His lips twitched but he successfully hid his smile.

Tèa wasn't even trying to hide hers. "You would leave him with an evil cabbage lady?"

Joey seemed confused. Kaiba just snorted. "Mrs. Fentworth is one of the best caregivers that money can buy."

Tèa just continued to laugh and mutter to herself in which the words "Cabbage Lady" were distinguishable. When she had finally calmed down she turned back to the C.E.O her eyes sparkling.

"I have no problem helping out you know."

Seto looked down his nose at her. Tèa continued to gaze steadily at him. Finally he conceded with a shrug.

"We will see."

"Silence! Class pay attention now." The teacher had arrived. Tèa turned to the front preparing herself for the thrilling lesson that awaited her.

...vV...Vv...

Midway through a class teaching him mathematics he had learnt before he reached high school Seto Kaiba felt something hit him in the arm. He stared at the square of folded paper where it had finally come to rest on top of his notes. Mokuba was written on it. Before he could figure out whether to open it another note, this one addressed to him landed beside the first. Not bothering to check if the teacher was watching him (What could that fool do any way, he was Seto Kaiba, C.E.O) he opened it up.

Kaiba, could you give this to Mokuba, thanks.

He sighed, since when was he reduced to being a messenger boy. Then he pictured his little brothers face. With a silent curse he caught Gardener's eye and nodded.

...vV...Vv...

Tèa and Joey wandered down the hall toward the Cafeteria.

Tèa glanced up at Joey. "So, how about the whole tutoring thing? Is Thursday good?"

"Yip."

"Your place or mine?"

"Uh, yours would be better."

"Hey you okay." Tèa bumped Joey with her hip trying to get a response. As the day went by he had got steadily quieter. Now at the start of lunch he had almost completely shut up. Compared to his normal exuberance it was kind of scary.

Joey flinched on contact.

Tèa's smile disappeared. "Oh Joey. Not again. I wish that you would tell me who did this."

"It's nothin'." Joey tried to keep walking toward the cafeteria, shaking off Tèa's concern.

He stopped when Tèa gently wrapped her arms around him. "God Joey. I worry about you. You're my friend all I want is for you to be safe. Why won't you let me help you?"

Joey closed his eyes, it felt nice to have someone touch him gently. It had been a long time, probably before his parents divorced. His father wasn't what you would call a loving person. Finally he broke contact.

"Come on Tèa. Yugi's back today, we don't want to keep him and Tristan waiting."

Tèa sighed. "Fine." she let go. "But Joey, I want you to know I am here for you. If you ever need anything..." She left the sentence hanging.

"Yeah Tèa, I know."

...vV...Vv...

Joey's side ached. He had been trying to ignore it all day at school but now after the final bell had rung he was finding it hard to stand up, the pain had been getting steadily worse.

Distracted by the pain he was taken unaware when a slim hand reached out from behind the corner of the science block and pulled him into a small alcove formed by the biology lab and the physics room.

It did not surprise him to find Tèa frowning at him.

"Geez Tèa, you'll be starting some major rumors if anyone sees us."

"Lift up your shirt."

Joey's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. "Woah, those rumors just got a lot more interesting."

Tèa sighed. "I want to see your side, it's obviously causing you pain."

Joey hesitated.

"Come on Joey, I'm just worried."

Joey hesitantly pulled up his shirt exposing his side which was an angry purple shade. A bruise covered an area about the same size as a dinner plate. Tèa hissed in sympathy and moved closer.

"Oh, that looks bad. I think it could be broken. You should see a doctor."

Joey lowered his shirt back over it. "Nah, I told you. I don't have the money."

"I don't care. I'll pay for it. I'm taking you to my doctor, okay? Come on." She turned and dragged him toward the bus stop.

...vV...Vv...

The doctor's office was a stylish modern building in a suburban street. Joey immediately felt uncomfortable. 'Man. this is not my scene.' Tèa on the other hand seemed completely at her ease, marching confidently to the secretary seated behind the mahogany desk.

"Hello. I'm sorry, we don't have an appointment but my friend has hurt his side."

The secretary smiled at Tèa and Joey who was standing uncertainly behind her. "Not a problem, we have just had a cancellation. If you would be seated over there Dr. Fraser should be with you in a few minutes. Miss?

"It's Gardener. Tèa Gardener but the patient would be Joey Wheeler."

"Thank you" said the receptionist noting their details.

Tèa and Joey retreated into the waiting room.

An uncomfortable silence reigned until Tèa turned to Joey.

"Do you want me to come down?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Um, Tèa how are you paying for this?"

"My parents are overseas, they left me some money for emergencies."

"Oh"

"Mr. Wheeler." A kindly looking man with graying hair approached Joey when he stood. "Hello I'm Dr. Fraser." He turned and walked down to his room with Joey following.

...vV...Vv...

"You would be Joey?" The doctor looked up from a file he was holding. Joey nodded.

"And this is your first time at this surgery?" Another nod. "Well that's fine. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

Joey fidgeted nervously. "Well ya see ... um..."

The doctor smiled gently. "Everything you tell me is entirely confidential. I won't tell anyone, not even Miss Gardener, I believe that she brought you here?"

"Yeah, she was worried about me. I hurt my side. She thought a rib might be broken."

"Okay, well let's have a look shall we. If you could just climb on to the bed over there and take off your shirt." Joey climbed up onto the examination table and gingerly removed his school top revealing the large wine colored bruise spread over his skin.

The doctor looked carefully then began to test the area with skillful fingers.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

"What about this?"

"A bit."

"This?"

"Uh, yeah." The Doctor continued his examination for a few more minutes before stepping back.

"Well I don't think there is a break but I will get a bandage on it. If you don't mind waiting then the nurse will be here in a moment to strap it, okay?"

"Sure."

The doctor left the room and returned a few minutes later with a middle-aged woman in a white uniform who quickly and competently wrapped Joey's ribs.

Joey got up from the table and pulled his shirt back on. "Thank you"

"You should come back in if it gets any worse."

"Sure, thanks again Doc."

Joey walked back down the corridor toward the waiting room. When he entered Tèa stood up and walked over to him a worried smile playing at her lips.

"How did it go?"

Joey grinned carefully trying to reassure his friend. "None of my ribs are broken. The Doc just had it bandaged."

Tèa looked incredibly relieved. "Great, I've already paid so let's go. My house is closer, do you want to come for dinner and then catch the 8 o'clock bus back to your place." While she had been speaking Tèa had taken Joey's hand and led him out of the building and back into the sunshine.

"Sure that would be great. And Tèa, thanks."

"Anything for a friend." Still holding his hand she started of along the footpath.

...vV...Vv...

"La la la, de de de deeeeeee!" Tèa held the last note as she danced towards the microwave which was beeping, signaling that her sauce was ready. She sashayed past the cutlery draw grabbing two forks on the way. She opened the microwave and picked up the spaghetti sauce in it's little plastic dish. Finding it too hot she tossed it form hand to hand blowing on her finger tips. When she reached the bench she carefully peeled the lid off and poured the piping hot garnish over two bowls of pasta and meatballs. One was substantially larger then the other.

"Joey! Dinner!" she called placing the dishes and cutlery on the table. There was no response. Frowning, because Joey was normally already seated waiting for the food, she followed the dim sound of the TV Joey was seated on the couch with his legs pulled up under him. As she entered the living room he groaned and shook a fist at the screen.

"Come on Ref...oh for the love of..."

Tèa giggled and went back to the kitchen. Retrieving the food from the table she reentered the lounge and took a seat on the couch. She tapped Joey on the shoulder and waved his plate (the bigger portion) under his nose. His attention captured he snatched at the bowl but Tèa pulled it back out of his reach giggling.

"Hey, don't tease."

Tèa relinquished the dish and he began to wolf down the pasta while making suitably appreciative noises. Tèa smothered a laugh and, making sure it was his uninjured side, snuggled into him before beginning her own dinner.

"You know" said Tèa indicating his food. "It won't runaway."

Joey slowed down his eating and instead proceeded to teach Tèa the finer points of baseball. The finished their meal but didn't move, preferring to stay entwined on the couch, both content in the others company. 8 o'clock and the bus Joey had to catch seemed a long way away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for all the reviews. Well, on to the chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey's hands were deep in his pockets and his head was bowed against the wind. He was trudging down the street kicking a can before him. It was Thursday and he was on the way to school.   
  
Thunk. He gave the can a hefty kick, it skidded to a halt about twenty metres ahead.   
  
Joey's ribs ached dully. The strapping seemed to give his ribs more support, he was sure that they would heal a lot faster. He thought back to the reason that his injury had been treated and smiled.   
  
'Tea.' His grin spread. 'Just thinking about her makes me smile. Geez, only Tea. She's the only person I know like that. So...' He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.   
  
'What the... No way, I can't be ... thinking of Tea like that. Well actually I can, it makes sense I suppose.' He ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up more than it normally did. 'I mean she's smart and kind, and pretty. I spend a lot of time with her.' He closed his eyes, groaning. 'Oh man, this is... How am I supposed to get through this? I can't just avoid her 'til this is over. Great, what a time to get a crush on Tea. I should have seen this coming.'  
  
Shaking his head slowly he began the trek to school.  
  
* * *   
  
As Joey entered the school grounds a figure detached itself from a group of girls and jogged toward him.   
  
"Hey." Tea called. She stopped two feet from him. She looked him up and down before sending a radiant smile in his direction. Joey's chest constricted.  
  
"Hello Joey. You look better today. Thank God."  
  
"Yeah. The bandage really seems to help." Joey paused. "Listen Tea, you won't tell anyone 'bout this, will you?"  
  
Tea sighed, looking downcast. "Okay Joey, if you don't want me to. But I still say that you should talk to someone."  
  
"Yeah, I have. You." said Joey.  
  
"You know what I mean. Someone who knows how to handle things like this."  
  
"It's fine Tea, honest."  
  
Tea was saved from answering by the bell.   
  
"Fine, see you at Lunch. I have to go talk to one of the teachers at interval."  
  
" 'Kay, Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
Tea prodded the lettuce on her plate. It was limp and going brown at the edges.   
  
"Yuck" she muttered. 'What a wonderful day. Not only am I running too late to make my lunch but this salad looks about a week old.' She glared at the cafeteria food. 'Gross.'  
  
She looked up at her friends. Joey and Yugi were dueling while Ryou and Tristan watched. Predictably Yugi was beating Joey but the duel was a close one.   
  
Noticing her gaze Ryou looked up. "Something the matter Tea?"  
  
"I think my lunch is decomposing." She said morosely.   
  
Ryou smiled. "That's why I always bring my lunch."  
  
"So do I. I was running late today. I had to ..." Tea trailed off.  
  
Conversation among her friends had stopped. Tea felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning in her seat she found out why. Kaiba glared at her friends before shifting his gaze to her.  
  
He cleared his throat. Tea would have sworn he looked uncomfortable but that was silly, this was Kaiba.  
  
"Gardener..."  
  
"Tea" Tea interrupted. Seto's expression didn't change, he kept his stern frown fixed on the girl.   
  
"Tea." he said the name distastefully. "Mokuba was rather pleased by the note you gave him. I would like to take you up on the offer to stay with him tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing. What time?"  
  
"I'll send the car to pick you up at five. I need your address."  
  
Tea scribbled it quickly on a clean napkin. When she gave it to Seto he turned and left without a word.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot her friends turned to her.   
  
"Why are you doing someone like him a favor?" hissed Tristan  
  
Tea glared at him. "You shouldn't talk like that about Kaiba. Besides Mokuba is a great kid. I like spending time with him."  
  
"It was nice of him to send a car." mused Ryou.  
  
Tea snorted. "It's probably just to ensure I'm not late."  
  
The bell went signaling the end of lunch. Tea stood up. When Joey made no move to stand she grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.   
  
"Come on, we have math."  
  
Joey made a grab at his Duel Monsters Cards. He managed to grab them and shove them into his pocket before he was dragged away.  
  
* * *  
  
The math class was quiet as they worked on the problems assigned. Joey took this opportunity to watch Tea. She was worrying at her lower lip. Joey found all his attention focused on that lip. Tea continued to chew her lip as she frowned at her book. Joey tore his eyes away from her mouth to study the rest of her face.   
  
Her eyebrows were drawn down toward her crystalline eyes in a scowl. 'She looks so cute like that.' Just as he was thinking that Tea looked up. Catching his eye she raised an eyebrow in question. She glanced around to see if the teacher was watching. When she had confirmed that there were no unwanted onlookers she leant forward.  
  
"Remember" she whispered. "Today after school, I'll meet you at the gate, don't forget your math book.' The teacher had drawn near so Tea quickly moved back to her work.  
  
Joey turned to his book as well but not before sending one more glance in Tea's direction. 'Oh man, I've got to be careful. I can't let her know I'm crushing on her.'  
  
* * *   
  
Tea ran into Joey coming out of the school building's main entrance. Literally. Joey didn't deem that fazed but Tea stumbled backward. She was saved from falling over when Joey took hold of her arm to steady her.   
  
She gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks, I was hurrying to meet you. Guess I did." Joey chuckled at that.   
  
"Come on Tea. Let's get to the bus. I wouldn't want you to have to jump on the side of the bus again." Tea hit him in the arm.  
  
"Sure, bring that up. That was not my fault. It was that bus driver."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "You just say that because you don't want to admit that you're such a pain even the bus drivers can't stand you."  
  
Tea growled. "Ribs or no ribs, I will hurt you." Joey laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh he, look! The bus, come on!" He took her hand and began to sprint. They arrived in time to get on. Collapsing in giggles Tea pulled Joey down into the seat beside her. At that moment the bus pulled out into the traffic causing Joey to overbalance. He managed to catch himself midway through his fall but ended up centimetres from knocking heads with Tea. He froze.  
  
Tea blinked at Joey. He looked so funny up close and he had this weird trapped expression. Tea giggled.  
  
Tea's giggles snapped Joey from his thoughts. 'Wow. I bet this is what she would look like just before you kisse... Joey! Snap out of it. The plan was to not let her know. Remember.'   
  
Joey pulled back blushing faintly. Tea smiled.  
  
"Oh Joey, you shouldn't be embarrassed. You can't help it if you're a clutz."  
  
"I am not a clutz!"  
  
* * *  
  
The key turned slowly in the lock. When the door was unlocked Tea led the way down the hall into the sitting room.   
  
"I'm just going to change out of my uniform, be back in a moment."   
  
" 'Kay"  
  
Tea disappeared upstairs while Joey sat down on the couch and began channel surfing. Ten minutes later Tea reemerged in a pair of jeans and a loose blue T-shirt.  
  
"Hey Joey, want to come into the kitchen we can use the table in there to start on the math."  
  
Joey switched off the T.V. set and followed Tea through to the kitchen grabbing his school bag on the way.  
  
While Tea bustled around taking out snacks Joey set out his textbooks on the table. Tea made her way over to the table. She tossed Joey a bag of chips and pulled his textbook toward her.  
  
"About these quadratics..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Stretching to remove the crink in his neck Joey looked up at the clock. Two hours had flown by. 'Tea really knows her stuff. I finally get what I'm meant to be doing.'   
  
Noticing Joey's movement Tea stood up.   
  
"Guess I ought to be going." stated Joey. He began to gather his books.  
  
"Sure." said Tea, walking him to the door. "See you at school."  
  
"Bye." Joey set off down the path. Tea closed her door and walked back into the kitchen. She began to prepare another meal to be eaten alone. 'I can't wait for my parents to get back.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Joey kicked at the curb while he waited for the bus. 'I think you're in over your head man.' Tea's brilliant blue eyes flashed through his eyes and he groaned. 'Then why is it that it's exactly where I want to be.' 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I just had major writers block. Sorry. On the plus side, this chapter has the start of the lurve-triangle. Yay!  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Tèa smiled, proud of herself. She had managed to get to school on time, with her lunch and had not seen the evil bus driver as she had come to know him. The morning had been pretty much normal, in fact better than normal.  
  
Life was good. Now she just had to find her friends. She wove her way carefully between people in the hallways on the way to her locker.  
  
"Hey Tèa." Ryou had fallen into step beside her.  
  
"Hey yourself" she replied with a smile, stopping in front of her locker's door and quickly spinning the handle in the correct sequence. The door sprang open just as the bell for first period went.  
  
The students still in the hall began to head for class, Ryou leant against the wall and waited for Tèa to collect her things.  
  
"Do you think you could hurry Tèa? We have English now, with the test."  
  
Tèa looked up at him in shock. "Ahhh! The test! What are you waiting for? Come on." She seized his arm and began to drag him down the hall. Ryou managed to knock her locker door shut on the way past, used to his exuberant friend's antics. They tore down the corridor, nearly taking Joey out as they passed him on the stairs.  
  
"Hi Joey, Bye Joey." called Ryou as he was hauled by.  
  
Joey stared after them, his eyes zeroing in on their joined hands. He glared at the back of the albino's head before shaking his own. 'Oh man Joey, get a grip. This is no time to start acting jealous.'  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Tèa dragged her feet as she entered the math classroom and sat down with a depressed sigh that made both of the boys sitting near her look up. One immediately went back to his book, the other addressed her.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"More like what's down. Like my grades, in English. Oh god, I just had a test. I'm sure I failed it."  
  
"Hey cheer up Tèa" Joey slung an arm around her shoulders. "I fail things all the time."  
  
Tèa rolled her eyes. "And that makes me feel so much better. "She sighed, then seemed to make a determined effort to be more cheerful.  
  
"Excuse me, Kaiba?" she turned to the boy, he shifted his gaze from the novel he was reading and raised one eyebrow in inquiry. "About tonight, will you be there when I arrive?"  
  
"My meeting begins at six, so yes."  
  
"Oh good, then I can talk to you about bedtimes and such." She smiled happily at him.  
  
He grunted, Tèa gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed that meant yes. She shared an eye roll with Joey and took her books from her bag when the teacher entered.  
  
"Hold on tight Joey, here comes the most exciting lesson of the day, calculus."  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Tèa unlocked her door and stepped inside. She had just got home and now had about an hour until her ride to the Kaibas' arrived. Just enough time to have a shower and get changed before grabbing a bite to eat. She clattered up the stairs.  
  
It turned out that Tèa's estimate was very close. She had just finished getting dressed in jeans and a red knit sweater and was in the kitchen getting a snack when the doorbell rang.  
  
She hurried to the door and opened it to a friendly looking man in a chauffeurs uniform.  
  
"Good evening, you would be Miss Gardener?"  
  
"Yes, Can I just get my bag?" said Tèa, taking an immediate liking to the man.  
  
"Certainly"  
  
Tèa darted back into the kitchen to grab her bag sitting on the table. She snatched an apple from the fruit bowl on her way back out.  
  
The chauffeur was still standing on her porch when she went back out the door. He escorted her to the car, a nondescript black sedan, and held the door for her.  
  
When they were both in and belted up he pulled away from the curb. Tèa looked at the driver in the mirror and realized he was smiling faintly.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" she asked curiously. "Oh and sorry but what's your name?"  
  
He smiled more broadly, "Paul, Miss. And I'm this happy because my wife just had our first baby yesterday."  
  
"Really" gasped Tèa, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Yes" he replied proudly. "A healthy baby girl, I'm going to see them as soon as I drop you off."  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Miss."  
  
They drove in silence for a few more blocks, Tèa gnawing on her apple then putting the core in the rubbish bin as directed by Paul, before the car turned into a driveway. Two huge wrought iron gates blocked the rest of the lengthy driveway. Tèa could just make out a building in the distance behind a grove of trees. The driver stopped the car at the gates and leant out the window to key in the pin number on the automatic lock. The gates began to ponderously swing open and Tèa thought of something.  
  
"Hey, why don't you let me off here? I'll walk the rest of the way. Then you can go see your baby sooner."  
  
The man's face lit up, "Really, you don't mind?"  
  
"No, say hello to your baby for me" Tèa was already climbing out of the car. She waved to him, as he pulled away then ran through the gates before they could slam shut on her.  
  
She began the long trek toward the house. The happy thoughts of newborn babies sustained her for a while but she was only halfway to her destination when she began to regret her hasty decision. Grumbling under breath she had no choice but to keep going. She passed the three quarter mark with visions of Kaiba, being made to run the length of the driveway until he collapsed, dancing in her head. Finally, seven agonizing minutes later she had made it to about fifty metres from the front door. It was then that a voice hailed her from the darkness.  
  
"Stop! Identify yourself."  
  
Tèa looked around but couldn't see anyone in the growing darkness. "I'm Tèa Gardener, I'm here to stay with Mokuba. Paul dropped me off at the gate."  
  
"Sure you are." Tèa could now identify a figure coming out of the darkness, he looked vaguely familiar and Tèa thought that he might have been one of Kaiba Corp's security personal at Battle City. Her attention was more focused on the huge German shepherd he had on a lead, it was sniffing and pulling in her direction.  
  
"Look" she reasoned, backing up. "Can we just go and sort this out up at the house?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm under strict orders. Now stay where you are."  
  
Tèa continued to back away. "But I'm expected."  
  
Evidently the guard had taken this as resistance. He sneered and let the dog's lead go. It lunged and Tèa screamed swinging her bag in an instinctual motion. The blow caught the dog in the chest and knocked it off it's intended course.  
  
The German Shepherd landed heavily and took a few seconds to recover. Tèa used these few seconds well and, forgetting all warnings she'd had on how to deal with an attacking dog, she turned, sprinting for the house.  
  
Those extra seconds were what she need as, fueled by terror, she hurled herself over the gravel path and up the steps to the door. She tugged frantically at the door handle but it was locked. Around her whistles blew, signaling the approach of more guards and, knowing her luck, more dogs.  
  
She sprinted down the steps keeping close to the wall of the mansion to avoid the people approaching from the front. Ignoring the cries to stop she accelerated instead finding same reserve of energy she didn't know she had. Rounding the corner of the house her heart nearly stopped. Ahead was a hedge extending from the side of the wall into the gathering darkness. She was trapped.  
  
Desperate, she kept going and when she reached the hedge she swerved to run alongside it just as the first of her pursuers come into view. Two steps ahead she saw something to reaffirm her belief in God. In the fading light she had missed a hole in the hedge, big enough to fit through. Not having many options left, she dived through.  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting on an outside deck typing a financial report and enjoying a cup of coffee. He liked the peaceful seclusion this area afforded him. It was confined by a hedge running around the edge, with carefully cultivated gardens lining the path that led from the side of the house to a pond, complete with goldfish, in the far corner. A gate near the pond gave access that wasn't via the house. The deck where the C.E.O. sat was plainly built with elegant outdoor furniture set on it.  
  
The youth's peace was shattered a moment later when the younger Kaiba came barreling out of the house to hurl himself into a chair across from Seto.  
  
"Tèa's coming, Tèa's coming" he yelled, bouncing in place.  
  
His brother looked at him over the top of his lap top and raised an eyebrow. "You were never this excited when Mrs. Fentworth came."  
  
Mokuba wrinkled his nose. "She smelt like cabbage. Don't try to deny it."  
  
Seto didn't answer but a slight quirking of his lips showed he knew the truth of the statement. Both boys looked up when a whistle sounded in the distance. It was only when the whistles came closer that the two stood up, Seto moving to stand in front of his brother and gentle begin pushing him in the direction of the house.  
  
The sounds of running reached their ears before something burst through the hedge to land gasping on the grass not two metres from were the males stood.  
  
"Light!" bellowed the elder and the voice activated floodlights suddenly bathed the area in a harsh glow. Tèa Gardener lay sprawled on the ground breathing heavily. 'What the Hell? What's Gardener gone and done to herself now?' thought Seto, approaching cautiously. When a bark came from the other side of the hedge she surged to her feet, nearly crashing into Seto. She blinked then recognition seemed to permeate her frantic mind.  
  
"Oh thank God!" she cried and dodged behind him as the gate opened and two guards charged in.  
  
They saw Seto and stopped "Err? Hello Sir."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Well you see...um...we spotted an intruder and she," he pointed to Tèa, or the bit of Tèa that was peeking out from behind their boss. "Ran. So we chased."  
  
Seto turned to Tèa.  
  
"Why didn't you say you were meant to be here?"  
  
"I did." said Tèa indignantly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He set the dog on me."  
  
Seto sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "You two" he said, pointing at the guards. "I'll deal with this in the morning, go back to your duties."  
  
The guards left quickly. Tèa dusted herself off with as much dignity as possible.  
  
"You know what Kaiba?" she started, not looking at either boy. "I'm unimpressed, you're supposed to have all this high tech security and they couldn't even stop me. Me! I'm the most inept criminal ever."  
  
Mokuba giggled, "She has a point Seto" He turned to Tèa. "I'm glad you're here. Big brother said we could order pizza for dinner. What do you want to do now?" All of this was said very quickly and Tèa had to struggle to make sense of it.  
  
"Anything with sitting would be good."  
  
There was a snort of what could of been laughter from the direction of where Seto was packing up his lap top and downing the last of his coffee.  
  
"But first" said Tèa, "I have to speak with your charming older brother."  
  
"You think Big Brother is charming?" Mokuba looked hopeful, Tèa thought that this was probably because most people only had bad things to say about his brother.  
  
"Um...yes." said Tèa slowly, not really wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.  
  
"Okay! I'll be in the living room." He ran off.  
  
Tèa stared after him. "What do you feed him? Pure sugar?"  
  
"He's just excited you're here. There's no accounting for taste." He now had everything he needed and headed back into the house. Tèa trailed after him stewing. She ran a few steps as he veered left along a hallway to bring herself level with him. To keep level though she had to take two steps for every one of his. It was only just dawning on her how much bigger then her he was. She had never really thought about it before, but she just barely came up to his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly he spoke, "Just so I know, Why weren't you delivered to the front door?"  
  
Tèa glared, "You make me seem like a package. And it was because Paul wanted to go see his baby. I offered to walk up the driveway so he could get away quicker."  
  
She didn't get a reply but then, having spent time with Kaiba before, she didn't really expect one. The two kept walking until they reached what appeared to be the entrance hall. A man was standing near the door, holding a briefcase and a swath of material, 'Probably a trench coat. Kaiba's never seen without one. Except for school and I bet if they let him he would wear one even there.'  
  
The man held out the cloth which was indeed a trench coat then, once Seto settled the garment about his shoulders, handed him the briefcase. Seto abruptly turned to Tèa.  
  
"Mokuba goes to bed at nine. He's not allowed anymore candy tonight, regardless of what he tells you." His expression became slightly sterner, "And Gardener, if you upset him you are going to answer to me, I don't care what the rest of the geek squad says."  
  
"Don't talk about my friends that way!"  
  
"What? Can't handle the truth? I always new you lived in a fantasy world, I just didn't think it was this bad."  
  
"God, you are such a pain!"  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be charming?" He left, Tèa blinked after him. 'I could of sworn that he just teased me, in a non malicious, almost playful way. Note to self: Don't eat or drink anything, what ever is contaminating this house has to be strong to effect Kaiba.' She shrugged off the disturbed feeling and turned to the butler.  
  
"Mokuba said he was in the living room, where would that be?"  
  
"Down the hall you just came from, second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks" Tèa wandered off in the direction indicated. When she did arrive at the second door on the right she opened it to find Mokuba seated in front of a large TV playing some sort of video game involving racing cars. He was muttering under his breath as he played and didn't notice Tèa enter. She took this opportunity to look around the room. It was tastefully decorated in shades of burgundy and cream. Two large sofas sat before the television but Mokuba was seated on a beanbag to play. The walls featured an odd but pleasant mismatch of professional paintings and drawings obviously done by Mokuba.  
  
Tèa went to sit on the couch behind the boy but it was only when she kicked the back of the beanbag that he looked up.  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." He said shutting the console down. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Tèa thought for a second, "How about a Duel Monsters game?"  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Okay but I'm not very good."  
  
"No worries, neither am I."  
  
Tèa grabbed her bag to retrieve her deck while Mokuba got out his own deck and two duel disks. Within a few moves it became evident that someone had been getting tips from his older brother. Ten minutes later the verdict was out...  
  
"I win, I win!" cried Mokuba.  
  
"Fine, best two out of three."  
  
The two continued to play stopping (Mokuba ahead 4:7) only to order the pizza (pepperoni). As they sat on the couch munching on their dinner Mokuba smiled across at Tèa.  
  
"I'm glad you could come."  
  
Tèa smiled back. "Me too. Although I have to admit I didn't think your brother would let me."  
  
"If Seto let anyone come I think it would be you. He said you were the least pathetic of all Yugi's friends."  
  
Tèa pondered this for a while, finishing up her slice of pizza. "Be that as it may, you are still beating me by three. Prepare to duel!"  
  
Over the next hour Tèa managed to pull back so she was only one game behind. She was about to play her last card combination that would bring victory in this game and a tie at ten games each when she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh no, it's five past nine. You're supposed to be in bed by now."  
  
Mokuba groaned, "Please can we just finish this game?"  
  
Tèa did her best to look stern. "No, but I'll tell you what, I have in my hand two cards that would end this duel. If you go to bed now and don't tell your big brother that it was later then you were supposed to I'll forfeit so you win 10 : 9. Deal?"  
  
Mokuba brightened considerably, "So I win."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay" he put down his duel disk and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey" yelled Tèa. She ran after him, by the time she got to the hallway he had disappeared. The only person around was the butler who pointed wordlessly down the hall. Tèa nodded her thanks and jogged away in search of her charge.  
  
It was minutes later before she found him and even then it was only because he emerged from a bathroom announcing that his teeth were brushed. She followed him upstairs to his bedroom, a large room with walls covered in Duel Monster posters.  
  
Smiling at this she tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead good night.  
  
"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"G'Night Tèa, don't worry I won't tell."  
  
Tèa walked back down to the living room. She settled in on the couch fully intending to read her English assigned novel. Obviously she underestimated how tired she was, three pages in and her eyes grew heavy. She made it to mid way down the fourth page before surcombing to sleep.  
  
...vV...Vv...  
  
"Gardener, Gardener. Wake up" a harsh voice was grating in her ears and a hand was shaking her awake. The girl sat up blearily to see Seto Kaiba scowling down at her.  
  
"Oh, you're back."  
  
"Yes, I trust that nothing went wrong?"  
  
"Yeah." She rubbed at her eyes. "Mokuba was fine, I can go home now?"  
  
The boy nodded and led her out to the entrance hall. Tèa stayed close behind him. At night when no one else was around the house seemed a lot creepier.  
  
Seto showed her out the front door to where a car was sitting, engine running. A driver, not Paul, opened the door as she approached.  
  
At the door she stopped and turned to Kaiba. "Thanks, I had fun. Good night."  
  
"Thank you" said Kaiba stiffly, once the car door shut after her he turned, not even waiting to see the car start moving, and walked back into the house.  
  
It was as the car turned out from the driveway onto the road that Tèa realized something. Regardless of how rough his voice was when he woke her up Seto had been very gentle when he actually touched her. 


End file.
